1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a sensing module, a sensing method, and a computer program product thereof, and more particularly relates to a touch sensing module, a touch sensing method, and a computer program product thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to the convenient and highly-intuitive operation, touch electronic products are popular among the consumers and gradually become the main trend of the market in recent years. Among resistive, capacitive, and rear projection touch screens that have been used for some time, the capacitive touch screen has the best touch performance but it is also the most expensive one. The production costs of the capacitive touch screen increase with its screen size, thus limiting the application.
An optical touch screen that utilizes an optical lens to detect the touched position has been proposed as an alternative to the capacitive touch screen. The optical touch screen has advantages, such as low cost and good accuracy, etc., which is more competitive in the market and thus has also become another option for large-sized touch screens.
Another type of optical touch screen utilizes multiple optical lenses or reflective frames disposed at the edge of the screen to capture images of the operation of the user's finger on the screen and analyze the position of the shadow generated by the finger that blocks light in the captured images, so as to calculate the exact position of the touched point. The cost of disposing the reflective frames is far less than the cost of disposing the optical lenses and thus the reflective frames have advantages in price.
However, these conventional optical touch screens can only determine the position of the center point of the touch object. Therefore, when the touch object moves on the display surface, these optical touch screens can only detect translational motion and cannot determine spin motion of the touch object.